Gary's Vacation
by Boolia
Summary: Parody of the Pikachu short from Pokemon, Pikachu's Vacation! Gary: Pikachu, Poof: Togetpi, Bulbasour: Telly Vision, Squrtle: Tiptup, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Gary's Vacation 

(Parody of Pikachu's Vacation**)**

**Part 1**

"Well this is it guys!" SpongeBob told his friends, Wanda, John, and his pet snail Gary.

Gary looked at the park in amazement.

"It's _beautiful!"_ Wanda agreed.

"It's a cartoon paradise!" John observed.

"Now remember to look after Poof, ok Gary?" SpongeBob told his snail.

"Meow!" Gary nodded at his owner.

Later Gary, Poof, and friends were on their way to have a great time at the park. There were Telly, Kazooie, Odie, Tiptup, Stitch, Woops, and a Para Goomba.

Gary slithered excited ahead, when some of his friends ran him over, all excited to get going. Gary was in his shell when he saw that Tiptup, Telly, and Woops stayed behind. They all were surrouding Poof who was about to cry. Poof let out a loud cry that made everyone plug their ears. Gary hid in his shell.

"Who's a good wittle Poof? Who's a good whittle Poof?" Telly baby talked, trying to cheer up Poof. But it wasn't working, Poof kept on crying.

"Let me handle it!" Tiptup pushed Telly aside, and made funny faces at Poof.

"Meow!" Gary poked his head out of his shell, and made faces at Poof with Tiptup and Telly. No matter how much they tried, Poof just kept his tears come down.

"It's no use!" Tiptup said when they all had given up. "Poof just wants to keep on crying and crying." Then Tiptup noticed an apple on a tree branch. "Hey!" He exclaimed to his friends. "Maybe Poof is hungry and wants a juicy delicious apple!" His friends looked at the apple on the tree branch. When Poof saw the apple, he stopped crying.

"Poof, poof!" Poof waved his arms and legs excitedly in the air.

"I'll get it!" Telly offered. He went to where the apple was. He picked the apple of the branch, and dropped it to the grass.

"Look out below!" Telly called as the apple hit the grass and rolled to Woops. Woops picked up the apple and looked at it.

"Woops!" He said, and ate the apple, and went away. This made Poof cry all over again.

"Guess I better cheer Poof up my way!" Telly said. He went over to Poof and sang to the fairy baby. Poof stopped crying and enjoyed the song.

"_Don't cry wittle Poof_!" Telly sang. "_For this is my Telly by_! _Yes, my Telly by!_ _My Telly by! Oh this is my Telly by!"_

A few minutes later, when they _finally_ got Poof sleeping on a sand chair that they made, they all sighed in relief.

Then they all herd some laugher. They turned around to see some cartoons coming this way. The cartoons were Larry the snail, Lemmy Koopa, Larry Koopa., and Morton Koopa. Poof groaned as the laughter irritated him. Gary knew what he had to do; he went over to the laughing cartoons. The cartoons all stopped and looked at Gary.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" Larry Koopa wanted to know.

"Meow, meow, mow!" Gary told them, pointing to Poof with his body.

"I think the snail wants us to shut up guys!" Lemmy suggested.

"What!? Shut up?" Morton said. Gary cowered in fear. "Now you look here snaily snail, you don't know who you are dealing with! Morton Koopa _never _shuts up! Infect Morton is the _king _of never shutting up, that is he's _always_ talking non stop! Now I…"

"I THINK THEY GET THE POINT!" Larry Koopa shouted at Morton. "So just shut your trap!"

"But I…" Morton said.

"I DON'T _CARE_ WHAT YOU THINK! JUST SHUT YOUR YAK!"

"Meow, meow, meow!" Gary meowed (Now, now, let us all calm down, and set a _good _example for the fairy baby!) Gary then noticed Poof walking away.

"Meow!" Gary gasped and went after Poof as fast as he could. The four cartoons just laughed.

"That's right!" Larry Koopa laughed. "Go and get your stupid fairy baby you stupid snail loser!" Telly and Tiptup both got mad at the four laughing fools.

"Stop laughing!" Tiptup ordered.

"You guys are _mean_!" Telly added. Morton and Lemmy got mad and stopped laughing. The other two watched as they both puffed out their chests at Telly and Tiptup.

"What are gonna do about it? Huh punks?" Morton commanded to know. "Are we gonna have a competition to see who's better? Yeah a competition! A competition of what through? I know, how about a competition involving electric eels? Or a dungeon with a fire breathing dragon? Oh how about…"

"A singing contest!" Telly interrupted.

"Yeah, a singing contest!" Morton agreed. "But what are we gonna sing? We can't just sing without…"

"I was thinking the last verse to the American National Anthem!"

"Okay! But just to let you know I can't sing, you see I…"

"Just sing!"

"Ok!" Morton took a deep breath and started singing incorrectly. "_The home of_ _the slaves, and the land of the cowards_!" Morton's singing was very scratchy and high pitched. It made everyone plug their ears. Morton's singing sounded like someone scratching their pointy nails on a chalkboard. Telly and Tiptup laughed when Morton fell down. Larry the snail, Larry Koopa, and Lemmy all gasped at the fallen Morton.

"I'll sing it _correctly_ this time!" Telly picked up his mike from nowhere and began to sing.

"_For the land of the free, and the home of the brave_!" After his song, Telly bowed and put his mike away.

"Thank you, thank you!" Telly bowed as Tiptup applauded. The others just looked with their mouths wide open.

Meanwhile, Gary was trying to get Poof who waddled onto a log. Gary gasped when Poof was beginning to trip. But Poof caught his balanced and continued onward. Gary sighed in relief, and went after Poof. Poof was excited and began bouncing on the log, making it move!

"Poof, poof!" Poof giggled, he thought this was fun! Gary tried to stay on the log, but after another jump, Gary fell into the river with a splash!

Gary swam to a nearby rock, and looked up. The log jumped and went into the fall upstream with a big splash! Gary gasped, what he tell his owner that he lost Wanda's only son? Then Gary herd Poof and looked up. Poof was safe, and walking on the grass. Gary sighed in relief.

Later, when Gary had Poof safely on his shell, he headed to the other cartoons. The other cartoons were still arguing, and Tiptup and Lemmy both agreed to have a little water race! Gary looked around and sighed (Here we go again!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Pyro pyro," Kirby said, waving a white flag, signaling to go. The swimmers were getting ready.

"Pyro!" he lowered the flag quickly to the ground.

"Go!" Binky the fairy shouted, firing a goose out of a bazooka. After the fire, the race immediately began. The racers dived into the water, and raced to the other side as fast as they could!

Suddenly, Lemmy bumped into Yin (AKA experiment 501)

"Move over you overgrown squid!" Lemmy shouted. Yin jumped and was about to spray a shot of water at Lemmy.

"I mean you kind innocent creature!" Lemmy said nervously. Yin squirted a gash of water at Lemmy. Lemmy screamed as he was forced back by the start from the water. Tiptup proudly passed poor Lemmy, humming a tune.

"This is easy!" Tiptup observed proudly. "Just wait until I tell my choir classes about _this!"_

Suddenly Tiptup was going backwards.

"Huh, what the?" Tiptup opened his eyes, looked down, and gasped. He was on Nat's back going the opposite direction.

"Ah!" Tiptup shouted, trying to get of Nat. Lemmy was passing them!

"What you think you're doing? Let me of this crazy ride! Can't you see I'm trying to win a race?" Nat shook Tiptup into the water.

"Can't you see I'm trying to swim here?" Nat angrily asked Tiptup. "Gee, you're worse then that guy and his computer that sold me all those Chum Sticks!" He swam away. Tiptup found all of his strength, and raced to the other side as fast as he could! His friends were all cheering for him!

When Tiptup toughed the other side, he gladly opened his eyes to look at his excited friends. He was shocked to see Lemmy jumping up and down and his friends cheering. Lemmy has won the race!

"What? But how?" Tiptup asked himself. "How did I lose to Lemmy?" Tiptup's friends were sad that their friend has lost the race.

"Ok both of our teams are tied by two points." Said Telly. "We need one more point to win!"

"What do you mean _you_?" asked Larry Koopa. "I think it'll be _us_ who will win! After all, _we_ are the best!" The four laughed.

"We are the best!" Tiptup said.

"No we are the best! No we are terrific, magnifintcent! We are the bombs! We are…"

"We are unbeatable!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes, we are!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes, we are!"

"Meow!" Larry the snail growled, spewing slime from his eyes! Poof tried to avoid the slime, but they kept on coming!"

"Poof!" Poof looked like he was about to cry a third time!

"Meow!" Gary rushed over to console the sad fairy baby.

"Meow!" Larry snail told his chums, he then squirted a big pile of slime right at Gary! The four laughed. Gary then quickly turned around. He was mad now!

"MEOW!!" Gary and Larry snail both agreed to race, then the two snails ran of (slowly.) All of the friends watched.

The two snails raced past other cartoons, in bushes, and even up tiny waterfalls! Binky the clown saw them.

"_HHHAAAAYYYY KKKIIIIDDDSSS_!!" Binky shouted, and then started jogging in place.

"Jogging with two snails is A _GREAT_ way to exercise! You know why? Because snails are _so _slow, so you can burn A _LOT_ of calories!" The two snails passed Binky, Binky stopped jogging.

"Guess they want to exercise by themselves." Binky observered. "Instead of doing it with Binky the clown! But come on readers, you should excertise with Binky the Clown _every day!"_ Then Binky started jogging in place again.

Soon they came across The Buddy Bears. The Buddy Bears introduced themselves.

"Hey Billy!" Bobby said.

"Yes Bobby?" Billy asked.

"I don't think those snails are getting along too well."

"Maybe we should help them!" suggested Bertie.

"I agree with you!" Bobby agreed.

"And I agree with both of you!" Billy replied.

"And I agree with you guys _and_ myself!"

"Let's do it!" Bobby said.

"Yeah!" The Buddy Bears cried. The Buddy Bears came up to the "never stopping" snails.

"Hey snails!" said Billy. "You should _never_ have to argue!"

"Yeah!" Bernie agreed. "Do what we do!"

"Always be kind and respectful to each other!" Bobby told the snails, who were so busy racing that they didn't listen.

"And always…" Started Billy.

"By no means…" Bertie said.

"ALWAYS AGREE!" They said together. The snails just kept going. The Buddy Bears sang while they moved away to the bushes.

"_Oh we are the Buddy Bears we always get along!" _Then they disappeared.

They met three more people after that Gary, Betty, and Barney. They all tried to persuade Gary and Larry to "get along and be friends." Gary and Betty tried offing the snails soy cubes, and Barney sang the "I Love You" song. But no matter what, the snails kept chugging along.

Then they both accidentally run over Stitch, Stitch woke up instantly and roared. When Stitch saw the race, he joined in. He ran at fast as he could, and passed them (not a surprise!) Stitch stopped and looked at the approaching snails.

"Stitch special!" he said as he spat some acid all over the place! Gary and Larry slipped on the water acid, and both fell of a small cliff! The snails screamed until they landed on the hard ground!

They screamed again as a big rock rolled behind their shells!! They got out from under the rock, and both exalted, both fainted. Their six friends ran and gasped when they saw what happened!

Meanwhile, Scratch, Grounder, and Escargoon were up on the cliff. Escargoon stretched and yawned when they stopped.

"Time to give my snail eyes a rest!" Escargoon yawned. "After all, listening to King Dedede all day _really_ tires you out!"

"I hear you!" Scratch agreed. "We need to recharge our batteries too, for the next time Dr. Robotnik wants us to catch that blue hedgehog and his flying fox friend!"

"And I need to rest my head after being smashed by Robotnik and Scratch all the time!" Grounder added. Scratch bonked Grounder on the head.

"Just _sleep _you dumbo!" Scratch told Grounder while Grounder rubbed his head.

"Ok Scratch!" Grounder replied. "But for the last time I'm _not _a flying elephant!" Then the three fell fast asleep on the cliff.

Stitch was running around, cheering for his "victory."

"Stitch won, Stitch won, Stitch won!" he chanted. Suddenly Stitch screamed when he tripped on a rock, and got his head stuck in a Mushroom Kingdom pipe!

Stitch's friends all gasped at the horrible sight! Stitch tried to get free, but it was no use, his head was stuck tight in the green pipe! No matter how much he tried, he was stuck! Stitch growled loudly, and wigged vigishlisly. Stitch shot some acid up the pipe!

Escargoon woke up to find what the commotion was about.

"Hey!" He shouted down the cliff. "Do you mind?! Some of us are trying to sleep up here! So shut your trap and…" Stitch's acid landed right in Escargoon's eyes! Escargoon fainted on the grass.

"I'll guess I'll just continue my snail nap now!" Escargoon said in a dazed voice.

Later, Gary and friends found some rope. Gary lassoed the rope around Stitch's feet!

"Meow!" Gary singled, and everybody began pulling hard on the rope, they were all pitching in to help poor Stitch.

_Everybody _was helping except Lerry Koopa, Lemmy, Larry the Snail, and Morton. They all watched the laborious work instead.

When Stitch stomped his foot, all the helping cartoons lost their grip, and fell to the ground! The other 4 cartoons just laughed at them.

Suddenly, Gary sensed that Stitch was beginning to have tears in his eyes from inside the pipe! Gary suddenly knew what to do; he slithered toward the laughing cartoons. The 4 stopped laughing to look at Gary.

"Meow, meow, meow?" Gary asked hopefully. "Meow, meow, meow (Can we all put aside our differences please? If not, we may _never_ see our friend again!)

"No way will we _ever_ help you!" Said Morton. "We're bad guys, and bad guys are _forbidden_ to help the good guys! So forget it! Not gonna happen! Nope, nev…"

"Of course we'll help you!" Lemmy said. His friends looked at him like he was nuts.

"I mean, I _know_ that Stitch is an ugly creature but, even ugly creatures needs help sometimes!"

"Meow!" Larry the snail agreed.

"We'll do it!" All three of them agreed at once.

"Meow!" Gary meowed happily.

They all headed towards the rope, and all of them pulled. The others joined in. Everyone was pulling, except Lerry Koopa.

"Hmmmph!" Lerry grumbled. "_Look at those fools; they're work themselves to death if they keep this up! King Dad will hate it when he finds out that we've been helping the good guys! Besides, he'll take away all of my money when he finds out that I've been helping good guys! _

Lerry then looked at the working "fools." _They do look serious about helping this monster. _Lerry thought to himself. _I do feel a little sorry for them; maybe King Dad won't have to know about this! _Lerry then went to the rope, fond a spot across from Gary, and tugged.

"Meow!" Gary meowed, he was happy to see that Lerry had decided to help. Then everyone pulled on the rope. They pulled, pulled, and pulled! All of the cartoons found their strength, and pulled Stitch out of the pipe! Stitch was free at last!

"Stitch free, Stitch free, Stitch free!" he chanted, as he ran up the cliff. Poor Whoops was still hanging on to the rope, and had to trail along with Stitch up the cliff!

"I _thought _I told you to be quiet!" Escargoon awoke, and pulled down his shades. He was mad now! He pulled out his bomb.

"Maybe _this _will shut you up! You little…" He looked up. He saw two figures about to land. "Uh oh!" Stitch landed on top of him! Grounder screamed.

"The sky is falling, run Scratch!" he panicked. "The sky is falling!" Scratch slapped Grounder on the cheek.

"No your dingbot!" Scratch told him. "The sky isn't falling! It's only Stitch!"

"Ohhhh!" When Whoops bounced off Stitch, it was Scratch's turn to scream.

"The sky is falling!" Scratch shouted. "Aliens are taking over the Earth, RUN!"

"I thought you didn't _believe _in aliens!"

"Now I do, RUN YOU DINGBOT!" Scratch and Grounder screamed as they run and disappeared in the distance.

The bomb then exploded under Stitch. Stitch looked under him, than left. The explosion has made a hole in the ground! Whoops looked at Escargoon who was all burnt from the explosion!

"I think I'll nap right here!" Escargoon said, and then fainted.

"Whoops?" Whoops had no idea what had just happened.

Later, Gary and friends made friends with the 4 other cartoons. They built a mini playground together, and played on it when they were finished!

They played on the swings, and slid down the slide! Poof and Odie laughed when Odie's sand castle collapsed all over Poof! Some cartoons even made a raft, and went riding on the river with it! All of the cartoons felt as they _owned_ the place! They were all safe, and happy to be here!

Half an Hour later, the cartoons were saying goodbye to each other. None wanted to leave, but they had to!

"Gary!" SpongeBob shouted over the horizon. "Tiptup, Telly, Kazooie, Stitch, time to go!"

"Poof and Whoops, come on!" Wanda hollered.

"Odie and Para Goomba!" Jon called. "We got to go!"

All the cartoons left. Gary decided to meow one last farewell.

"Meow!" Gary told them.

"Well farewell, and good luck with your life!" Lemmy told the snail.

"Meow!" Gary promised, heading toward his other pals.

"Goodbye!" The 4 shouted after Gary. "We're never forget you, _goodbye_!"

""Gary!" SpongeBob cried, when he saw the snail and the others. Gary threw himself in SpongeBob's arms. SpongeBob laughed.

"Did you guys have fun?" he asked.

"Meow!" Gary meowed happily, and grinned.


End file.
